Seelenlos
by nebelhorn
Summary: Schließ die Augen und lass dich fallen. Lass einfach los- vergiss alles um dich herum, vergiss den Krieg, vergiss die Angst und den Schmerz und vergiss auch dich selber. Dann, dann wirst du fliegen! Darkfic. Oneshot. Seelenlos.


Meine Idee, J.K. Rowlings Figuren.

Warnung: Keine leichte Kost.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seelenlos**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

„Schließ die Augen und lass dich fallen. Lass einfach los- vergiss alles um dich herum, vergiss den Krieg, vergiss die Angst und den Schmerz und vergiss auch dich selber. Dann, dann wirst du fliegen! Du wirst hinaufsteigen, du wirst durch die Luft gleiten und du wirst endlich, endlich frei sein! Du musst nur die Augen schließen und aufhören. Hör auf zu denken! Hör auf, dich um das alles zu kümmern! Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe! Es ist nicht deine Pflicht! Du bist frei, frei von allem und jedem, ja, sogar frei von dir selbst, denn wenn auch nichts in dieser Welt existiert, ja, nicht einmal existieren kann, so ist deine Seele doch frei! Lass los und ich werde dich fangen. Und wir werden fliegen, wir, die wir dann nicht mehr wir sind. Wir, die wir dann endlich wirklich sind, denn deine Seele ist das einzige, was du verlieren kannst. Voldemord… Voldemord kann dich töten, aber er kann dir nicht wirklich wehtun. Der Schmerz, die Folter, er ist nur ein Augenblick! Die Seele- sie allein ist ewig und niemand kann sie dir gewaltsam entreißen, niemand, nicht einmal Voldemord. Nicht, wenn du sie ihn nicht freiwillig überlässt.", in ihren Augen spiegelte sich ein Sturm aus schwarz-braunen Flammen und ihre weiße Haut strahle in dem unnatürlichsten weiß, das er je gesehen hatte. Er zitterte.

„Malfoy, du sollst fallen!", sie schrie, schrie durch die Stille, zerfetzte den Vorhang ihrer scheinbaren Ruhe.

Er bekam kaum Luft, seine Lunge zog sich panisch zusammen und er tastete fiebrig nach seinem Hals. Er spürte ihn nicht.

Und dann kam sie auf ihn zu. Sie geleitete lautlos durch den Raum, ihre eingefallenen Augen ähnelten grauen Löchern in einer Porzellanschale. Der schwere Stoff ihres langen, weißen Nachthemdes flatterte im Wind und lies sie umso geisterhafter wirken.

Er wollte schreien, aber seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

„Malfoy, du sollst fallen! Ganz tief! Fall und ich werde dich fangen, fall und du wirst fliegen, fall und du wirst frei sein! Frei!", er spürte die Worte viel eher, als das er sie hörte. Sie hallten in seinem Kopf wieder, wirbelten seine Synopsen durcheinander, brachten sein Blut zum Kochen.

Er stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, völlig eingenommen von instinktiver Panik.

„Geh zurück, Malfoy! Geh und fordere deine Freiheit! Nimm deine Seele zurück, nimm sie oder du wirst eine Ewigkeit lang elendig unter der Erde vergammeln- und das nur, weil du zu feige und dumm bist! Du bist nichts! Nur deine Seele, sie ist was wert…. Sie ist ewig. Sie lässt dich fliegen. Sie lässt dich lieben.", sie flüsterte ihm heiser ins Ohr und er, fast ohnmächtig vor Sauerstoffmangel, wünschte sich in dem Moment nicht sehnlicher, als wegrennen zu können. Er konnte aber nicht- ihre knochigen Hände hatten sich um seinen Hals geschlungen und sie atmete ihn flach ins Ohr.

„Und wenn du dich fallen lässt, fange ich dich auf! Ich werde da sein- ich werde deine Seele retten! Ich werde für dich da sein!", sie roch nach Zimt und ihre Haare kitzelten seine rechte Wange. Er starrte wie weggetreten auf ihre roten, vollen Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren. Sein ganzer Körper flehte nach Luft.

„Lass dich fallen!", ihre Flüstern war so unglaublich erotisch und ihre Augen, Tore in eine andere Dimension, sahen ihn bedeutungsvoll an. Sie beugte sich vor und ihr dunkelrotes Negligé aus Seide streifte seinen Oberarm. Das dunkle Mal brannte.

Ihre Lippen berührten seine, Haut traf auf Haut, ihre Wärme versetze ihn einen Schauer und er dachte, er würde sterben. Süßlich und fordernd, stießen ihre Lippen ihn nach hinten und er fiel…

und fiel… und fiel… und mit einem kraftlosen Schrei stieß sein Körper auf den harten Marmorboden in seinem Schlafzimmer. Er schnappte nach Luft, immer und immer, keuchte und hustete, bis seine Lunge brannte und er um sich herum nur noch das Pochen seines Herzens hören konnte. Seine Lippen waren ausgetrocknet, seine Augen starr vor Angst und wirre Bilder eines lebhaften Traumes verdrängten alles andere aus seinem Kopf.

Er tastete den kalten Boden ab und drückte seinen nackten Körper dagegen, um ein Gefühl für die Realität zu bekommen und Herr über die fiebrigen Phantasien zu werden. Weiß und rot. Er sah Porzellan, gekleidet in eine blendende Flut, die sich dunkelrot färbte, bis er nur noch überall Blut sah. Und dann spürte er rote Lippen an seinem Hals und schmeckte Zimt.

Er richtete sich langsam auf und wischte sich Blut von der Schläfe - obwohl sein Mahagonibett in die Höhe kaum einen halben Meter maß, war er dennoch recht hart mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen.

Er leckte seine Finger ab, spürte wie sich ein kalter, eiserner Geschmack in seiner Mundhöhle ausbreitete und strich sich die langen, beinahe weißen Haare zurück.

Dann zog er sich, immer noch schnell atmend, einen langen, schwarzen Umhang über und öffnete das Fenster. Kalte Luft flutete sofort seinen Verstand und wie auf Kommando, stellten sich sofort alle Härchen auf seinem Körper auf. Er sah in die Dunkelheit der Nacht hinaus, fühlte mit einer schnellen, beiläufigen Bewegung sein Mal auf dem Oberarm ab und zog sich die Kapuze über.

Es war eine mondfreie, stille Nacht. Die Wolkendecke hatte alle Sterne verschluckt, der tobende Wind von vor wenigen Stunden hatte sich wieder gelegt und nur ein junger Mann, kaum älter als zwanzig, störte die Ruhe.

Sein Körper schlug hart auf den weißen, marmornen Gehwegplatten des Malfoyanwesens auf, die Knochen splitterten, dunkelrotes Blut sickerte langsam aus der Wunde an seinem Kopf und bevor wieder die Stille einkehren konnte, vernahm der aufmerksame Wind ein leise Bitte an ein Mädchen hundertzwanzig Kilometer weiter weg, die gerade verzweifelt in ihr Kissen weinte, weil sie zum ersten mal jemanden nicht gerettet hatte.

Sie schluchzte und biss sich auf die Lippen, faltete die Hände zu einem Gebet, nur um sie sofort wieder um ihren blassen Körper zu schlingen und Tränen auf ihr rot geflecktes Nachthemd zu vergießen.

Sie fragte sich warum es so leicht gewesen war und sie fragte sich, ob sie sich jemals davon reinwaschen können würde und wieso ausgerechnet sie, die an das Gute in allen Menschen glaubte, in diesen verfluchten, verfluchten Krieg verwickelt worden war und nun einen Mann, den sie beinahe geliebt hatte und der nun mal eine der bedeutendsten Schachfiguren Voldemords war, in den Selbstmord getrieben hatte.

Ihre Nägel bohrten sich in den salzigen, durchweichten Stoff ihres Nachtkleides und sie wünschte sich, auch frei zu sein. Sie wünschte, er hätte ihr die Dinge gesagt, die sie gesagt hatte und dass sie jetzt fallen und fliegen könnte.

Denn jetzt, jetzt wo sie für das Allgemeinwohl getötet hatte, jetzt, wo sie alles, an was sie glaubte beiseite geschoben hatte, jetzt, wo die Welt nur noch schwarz und eiskalt war, gab sie sich der Phantasie hin, dass er sie aufgefangen hätte.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mein erster Versuch einer ernsthaften Darkfic. Gelungen oder nicht gelungen? Zu weit weg von Hermines Charakter? Zu viel Symbolik? Eure Meinung?


End file.
